Dreams Can Come True!
by sessluver13
Summary: What would you do if the Inu-yasha gang came out of your computer? I know what i would do..... This is a story about what would happen if Inu-yasha was real. Only rated pg13 for language but there isn't any in the first chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Dreams can come true!  
  
Ok people!! HI!!!! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like.please no flames. It's kinda slow at the beginning but it gets better..bare with me..  
  
I don't own Inu-yasha or Zodiac P.I.  
  
Chapter 1: That one day.  
  
One day after school, I was walking home and I thought to myself 'I think I might watch the whole Inu-yasha series again!' So I get to my house I drop all my books and homework on the floor by the door, open the fridge, and grab a coke. As I kick off my shoes I pop the lid of my coke and take a swig. I walk to the living room and plop down in the chair next to the computer. I switch on the computer as I take a few more sips of my pop. As, I reach for the mouse when the phone rings. My first thought is 'mom" and I look to the right of me where the phone usually is..its not there. So I run around my house looking for a phone and I finally find it on the last ring. I put the receiver to my ear and I hear the words come out of my mouth  
  
"Hello?" No answer  
  
"Hello?" I ask again. Still no answer. I'm about to hang up when I here and then I hear something.  
  
"Hello?!?" I ask for the third time getting annoyed.  
  
"Something will happen to you tonight" says this old, raspy voice on the other end.  
  
"Excuse me?!?! Who are you?" I ask kind of in a scared voice ( A/N if this really happened to me I would be like that!!! Hee hee..I'm a scaredy cat ( .hee hee.)  
  
"Just a friend.telling you that dreams can come true. Farwell"  
  
"Wait!" I say but its too late..I hear a faint click on the other end.  
  
I take the phone away from my ear and push the off button. I stand by my stairs with the phone still in hand. 'What the heck' I think to myself. 'Probably someone playing a prank..Kyle' I growl to myself. (A/N Kyle's a guy in our school who's a total pain in the butt! Argh.I hate him.) I snap out of my trance and walk back to my computer and sit down again while putting the phone on the hook to my right. I go to "my documents" and click, then scan it for Inu-Yasha episode 20. I decide to myself that I don't feel like watching the first few episodes having seen them MANY times before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Many Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm in my room (A/N room is upstairs) having gotten sick of staring at the computer screen, laying on my bed reading "Zodiac P.I" (A/N for those who don't know what that is, its an anime series that I like a lot!) It's about 8 o'clock and my mother isn't home yet. Over the past few minutes a thunderstorm has started. I hear loud cracks of lighting and I see flashes out of the corner of my eye. I'm on a great part of my book when I hear a loud fizzing noise and a loud CRACK. I jump from it and wonder what it could be. My first thought is a tree but then I remember that there isn't any wind. I snap my book close and I get up from my bed. I put my book down and tiptoe out into the hallway outside my room. (A/N the living room is right under my room) I hear voice coming from down stairs, 'Mom' I mouth. 'No it sounds like more than one person' I think. I tiptoe down some of my stairs and look around the corner. (A/N my stairs go down to the living room. There's some stairs then the staircase turns. Kinda hard to explain.sorry) I feel my jaw drop as my eyes take in what the have seen. The whole gang from Inu-yasha is standing in my living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sort of a cliffy..kinda. So what do you think? I know..slow.. Please review. Again no flames. I'm sorry if the next chapter takes a while I have a bad cold and I haven't finished the second chapter yet! Hee hee..school.you know.high school is hard. bye bye 


	2. Introductions

Dreams Can Come True!  
  
Second chapie!!! YAYAYAYAY!!! Have fun reading. R&R.please no flames again. This is the first time I have written anything that I'm gonna finish. Hee hee..  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Inu-yasha and gang are in Kaede's hut*  
  
"Where'd Kagome go?" Inu-Yasha growl's leaning against the wall.  
  
"I think Lady Kagome went to the well." Miroku answers.  
  
"WHAT!!!?!?!?!?" Inu-yasha yells. "Why didn't you tell me sooner????!?!?!" Inu-yasha gets up and everyone winces. Inu-yasha runs at Miroku and hits him on the head.  
  
"Hey!! What wa-" Miroku starts but Inu-yasha runs out of the hut before Miroku can finish. "OI!!"  
  
'That damn bitch!' Inu-yasha thinks furiously 'Can she ever stay still for a few minutes!!'  
  
Inu-yasha reaches the well closely followed by Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
Kagome is about to jump in the well when she feels someone grab her wrist.  
  
"Inu-yasha! I have a test tomorrow!!!! I have to go or I will fail this grade!!!" she tugs at Inu-yasha's arm. No use.  
  
"Kagome, you aren't going anywhere"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You're my..um.companion, I can't let you leave" he looks at the sky and mutters."shard detector"  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't get mad Kagome, I was just-"  
  
"OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSUWARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OSWUARI, OOOSSWWUUAARRRIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" She yells, panting for breathe. *Inu-yasha is in a deep hole in the ground. Swirly eyes...you know @_@*  
  
"Wow, powerful sit" Miroku says in awe. Also taking an opportunity..(baka -_-)  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!" Sango screams. *SMACK*  
  
"owww.."  
  
Kagome takes her chance and is about to jump through the well when..  
  
"Do you hear that?" Inu-yasha says getting up, while his ears twitch.  
  
"Huh? What is it Inu-yasha?? Naraku?"  
  
"If it was Naraku I would of smelt him, baka"  
  
"oh.."  
  
'No, this is something different..like a fizzing sound' Inu-yasha thinks.  
  
"I'm gonna go check it out"  
  
"Wait, Inu-Yasha!!" Kagome yells as he takes off, and starts running after him, Miroku and Sango closely behind.  
  
Inu-yasha keeps on running until he runs into a purplish hole in mid-air.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Inu-yasha!! Why'd you run off-" Kagome stops as she spots the hole.  
  
"What's that?" Shippo asks looking up at Kagome  
  
"I don't know Shippo"  
  
"Well I'm finding out." Inu-yasha says jumping though  
  
"Wait!!!" Kagome yells then decides to jump in after him.  
  
"Kagome-chan" Sango calls then also jumps though  
  
Miroku looks over to Shippo, they nod in agreement and jump though together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back in Modern Time~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I look into my living room in total awe.  
  
'This can't be true' I think in my mind  
  
'This can't be happening'  
  
I rub my eyes and blink a few times then look again.  
  
'Yep, they're all there"  
  
Inu-yasha looking angry (as always), Kagome smiling as if trying to make the best of a bad situation, Miroku probably thinking of another perverted move, Sango looking adorable in her kimono (A/N don't take that the wrong way) with Kiara on her shoulder, and Shippo sitting contently in Kagome's arms.  
  
I snap out of my trance as I hear Inu-yasha "Where the hell are we?!?"  
  
No answer at first then "Looks like we are in my time but definitely not in my time!" Kagome says barely in a whisper.  
  
'What the..they're talking in English..or are they? Maybe they are talking in Japanese but.I can understand them..weird.'  
  
Then all of a sudden the realization hit me.  
  
'OH MY GOD!!!!!!! INU-YASHA IS IN MY LIVING ROOM!!!!!!'  
  
I do a little happy dance in my head. (A/N This is what I would really do.I know.I'm weird..)  
  
My dancing stops and I look around the corner again.  
  
I gather my courage, take a deep breath and reveal myself from the shadows.  
  
"Hello."  
  
I see them all look up at me and I gasp, I feel my heart pounding against my body.  
  
"Who are you, pretty girl?" Shippo asks, and I flush with embarrassment.  
  
"Um.I'm Stephanie, but before I tell you anymore I have to ask something"  
  
"Shoot" Kagome says.  
  
"Are you guys who I think you are?"  
  
" I feel like me." Shippo puts in.  
  
"I don't feel any different" Miroku says, feeling his chest. "What about you Sango?" I see his hand reaching,  
  
"Don't even think about it." Sango mutters under her breath.  
  
"Ok then, on to other things" I say not to anyone in particular.  
  
"Um.where are we?" Sango asks recovering from Miroku's (attempted) attack.  
  
"Hold on a sec" I say.  
  
I walk up my stairs again, and come back down in a few minutes.  
  
As I skip down the remainder of my stairs, I put the piece of paper I have folded, behind my back.  
  
"Okedoke, here's the story.My name is Stephanie, you can call me Steph, I'm thirteen going on fourteen, and I'm in 9th grade. To answer you're question Sango, you're in The United States of America, in Michigan to be exact"  
  
"Wait a minute.how did you know my name?" Sango asks.  
  
"Oh.that. I was getting to it.what you guys don't realize is that you are anime characters, you know manga characters."  
  
"What?" They all shout in unison. 'Obviously Kagome had told them what this was'  
  
"Want proof?"  
  
Kagome nods and I take out the picture from behind my back. I unfold it and hold the picture out for everyone to see.  
  
I close my eyes and sigh as everyone else gasps.  
  
I open them and take a breath "See.there's Inu-yasha sitting cross-legged on the roof." I point. "There's Kagome sitting on the grassy hill watching Shippo lick a sucker she gave him, and there's Miroku and Sango, Sango rubbing Hirakotsu, and Miroku eyeing Sango."  
  
"Where'd you get this?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"I printed it off the computer." I point to the computer behind him, he turns. "I have more upstairs, if you wanna see, pictures I mean."  
  
"I would like to see more of these..pictures." Inu-yasha says in total disgust eyeing the picture again.  
  
"Ok, follow me then"  
  
I start walking up the stairs and I turn my head to see if they're following. They are.slowly.  
  
(A/N You have to understand this, my room is COVERED with posters. I have about 167 altogether.ya.it's a lot.)  
  
My eyes roll as I sigh. I walk back down my stairs and go behind them.  
  
"Go go" I mutter as I start pushing.  
  
2 minutes later we are in my room.  
  
"I know, it's a total mess.but you know, I wasn't expecting anime characters coming out of my computer!"  
  
I notice that none of them are listening to me, and they are staring at all my posters.  
  
"Hey..that's me" Inu-yasha points, his mouth almost on the ground.  
  
"Ok.let me think." I say out loud.  
  
"Who's that?" Inu-yasha asks pointing at a guy on one of my wallscrolls.  
  
"That's a guy from a different anime, his names Nuriko.he's from 'Fushigi Yuugi'"  
  
"Oh"  
  
'What to do, what to do?' I ask in my mind.  
  
"Ooooo.comfy bed." Inu-yasha says and immediately falls asleep.  
  
Minutes pass and the others find a place on the floor and also fall asleep.  
  
'Well.that was easy enough.' I think.  
  
'But what about tomorrow? I have school!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Likey? It was long.I know. Please review.no flames. Thanxs!!  
  
Ja ne! ~Stephie 


End file.
